Out of My League
by ActingAngel2222
Summary: When Hilary and her dad move so that her dad can write his new novel, Hilary never expected to meet so many interesting...people. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! :D
1. Chapter 1

The streetlights overhead throb as we drive underneath, so there was never a solid amount of light in the car, which is really annoying. So composing songs in my journal was out of the question. And my computer is dead, so I can't watch movies. I settle on listening to the radio. I find a station that doesn't consist of rap or screamo and turn it up just enough so I can hear it and yet still rest.

I lean my seat back and then look up at my dad's face. His eyes are slightly glazed, but he was opening them as wide as he could. "Dad…do you want me to drive?" I laugh quietly.

"N-no." he yawns, "I'm fine. Besides…you'd get us lost." He looks at me and smiles teasingly.

"Whatever. I'm not that bad…and I could always dig the GPS out of the backseat." I defend myself.

"That's okay sweetie. Just sleep. We're almost there anyway." He smiles, patting my head demeaningly.

By almost there, I know my dad means we have at least another 5 or 6 hours to go. I decide to close my eyes and think about what I would do on our first day in La Push.

We are going to the Quileuit Res for my dad's job. He's an author and he's in the middle of working on a mythical novel, consisting mostly of Indian legends. So of course, we need to research. I don't mind so much. I'm kind of secretly a mythology buff…not that I'd tell anyone of course.

The radio is still humming the song Lucky by Colbie Caillat and I find myself drifting in and out. I mouth the words, singing them in my head. Finally, I fall asleep.

I woke up with a jolt as the car slams down into a pothole. I gasp and look around. There aren't any street lights anymore, and the sky was a light perry winkle with dawn light. The trees collected the morning mist and made it seem like there were walls on either side of the road.

"Where are we?" I asked, my voice dry and crackly with sleep.

"Forks. Right outside of La Push. You were asleep for a while." Dad replied.

"Oh no…Dad I'm sorry. Do you want me to drive now?" I asked.

"Actually…if you wouldn't mind." Dad said. I looked up and noticed his bloodshot eyes. He pulled the car over and I got out to dig the GPS out of the back seat.

I plugged in the address and stuck it to the windshield. Dad got in and almost immediately started snoring. I have several pet peeves…and repetitious noises were one of them. Snoring being at the top of the list, but I didn't want to wake him up, so I turned the radio up just a little. I concentrated on the song, which nearly helped.

The farther in I drove, the more I fell in love with the area. I was also a huge nature lover and the mountains and forests were breathtaking. I couldn't wait to finally get out onto a trail and maybe go horseback riding. I finally caught site of the break in the trees. A big wooden sign said 'Welcome to La Push'. I followed the small purple line on the GPS farther into the Res. I saw a group of kids hanging around the convenience store. They waved excitedly, warm smiles spreading across their faces. I waved back and laughed quietly to myself. Thankfully, it seemed like it wouldn't be hard for me to make some friends.

It wasn't hard at all to find the house that we were staying at. It was just a short drive away from the convenience store. In fact I could probably walk. I was already starting to like this place, which made me a little overwhelmingly excited. I found it hard not to smile and squeal excitedly as I pulled the van in and put it in park.

"Dad." I said, in as much of a whisper as I could muster, "We're here." he woke with a start, looked around, and let out a big sigh.

"Hey, Hils…can you bring my bags in? I'm going to go crash in my room." He groaned.

"Yeah, no problem. Go sleep." I smiled, but secretly dreaded the thought of carrying all my dad's stuff up to the rooms. He packed worse than a diva. But instead of clothes, it was other stuff like pens, paper, and…well you know the saying 'he packed everything but the kitchen sink'? Yeah, well if he could figure out how to get it out, he'd actually probably bring that too.

I went around to the trunk as my dad went up to the house. I leaned in and grabbed the box with all of the kitchen utensils, which would probably be one of the lightest and carried it up to the house. When I started back to the car I saw a truck pulling into our driveway. In the truck was a group of 7 adolescent boys. All of which were enormously muscular AND good looking. There were 3 in the cab and 4 in the bed. An image suddenly flashed through my mind of the gangs back in New York when we lived there. My heart stopped and I silently prayed that they weren't ANYTHING like the New York gangs. Great…our first visitors.


	2. Chapter 2

All 7 boys jumped out. The one who had been driving was the first to reach me. "Hey, my name's Sam. You must be the author staying here for a while." He smiled holding out his hand.

"Actually that's my dad, Lucas Hinshaw. I'm Hilary." I smiled. They seemed nice enough. I looked around and struggled to hold back a gasp. I admit that I'm pretty short, 5 foot 1 and never to grow any taller, but these guys were all really tall, even compared to other people.

"Nice to meet you Hilary. We just came to see if you wanted some help with moving in. You seem to have a full load." He laughed quietly, nodding in the direction of our van, which looked like the wheels were going to pop off because of the weight.

"Uh ha…well, I feel kind of bad saying this, but yeah…if you guys aren't busy." I blushed shyly. I always had a problem talking to people I didn't know. I somehow always managed to say something stupid so I'd avoid those situations completely.

"It's not a problem at all." Sam smiled and he motioned for the guys to start unloading the boxes. I found the best place for me was out of the way, so I had one of the guys help me grab the enormous cooler full of food. And bring it into the kitchen so I could start making lunch, since it was already 11:30.

The boys finished at about the same time I put the chicken pot pies into the oven.

"Are you boys hungry?" I forced myself to ask.

"No thanks…we're good." One of the younger ones said, but then his stomach growled and gave him away.

"Are you sure?" I giggled.

"Um…well, we don't want to eat all of your food. Trust me. These guys eat like…werewolves." Sam said, and they all kind of chuckled.

"That's not a problem. I made enough. I put 3 in and they feed a lot." I offered, secretly hoping they'd stayed. Curse my stupid boy-craziness.

"Well, in that case. We'd love to stay." Another said smiling. I offered them a seat in the living room and they all crowded themselves into the chairs and couches that had been put in there by the movers the day before. I stood and talked to them for a few minutes. They all introduced themselves and talked about fun things to do around the village and in turn I answered a few of their questions. I looked around at each one, concentrating on their faces and trying to keep them memorized with the names. Only one was easy to remember. His name was Paul. I tried not to look at him as much because I knew if I did, I'd end up staring.

"So why did you guys move here? I'm sure Oklahoma is MUCH nicer than La Push." Jared smiled, pointing toward the window where I could obviously see it was raining.

"No…not even close. Oklahoma is so…flat. I like hiking in the woods but there aren't enough woods in Oklahoma so I'm glad my dad decided to move here. We move around a lot because when he writes his novels he likes to be as researched as he can so the story seems more real." I was feeling somewhat comfortable around them now.

"What kind of story?" Paul asked curiously. I looked over at him and my heart skipped a beat. He was staring straight into my eyes and I couldn't look away.

"Well, he writes all kinds of stories," I finally managed to look away from Paul, who just kept staring, and I cleared my throat, "but mostly they're about myths. He doesn't normally tell me about the story until its done, but he'll tell me what the myth or legend is. This one is about werewolves…I think…he says it's supposed to be a really interesting legend." I shrugged. For a second, I thought I sensed a nervous shiver run through the group.

"Yeah we know that story. It's really old. It should be a pretty cool book." Sam smiled, seeming natural, while everyone else seemed a little bit more on edge.

"I uh…I'm going to go check on the potpies. Could you possibly hook up the TV for me? I'm not that good with technology." Two of the boys jumped up as I turned around and walked back into the kitchen, pretending I had to check on the potpies so I could avoid being in the living room with the boys. I get really nervous around boys and have a tendency of getting dizzy so I didn't even want to think about what would happen in a room FULL of gorgeous boys.

I curled up with my knees to my chest on the window seat in the kitchen and watched the timer on the oven. I heard the TV turn on and smiled. They were already making themselves at home. After a few minutes I sensed someone standing in the kitchen doorway. I looked up and my breath caught. Paul stood, looking unsure if he had permission to be there.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi." I breathed, feeling the blush creep into my face.

"Hey." He nodded, "It's a…it's a little crowded in there. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." I froze, shocked that a guy that gorgeous would want to be alone with me, but then recovered and blushed even deeper.

"Thanks." He said, stepping in and sitting down on the seat next to me.

"So…are you all…related?" I asked nervously after a slight pause, searching for something to break the ice.

"In a way." He laughed, "Some of us are related distantly, but we're mostly just friends. Our ancestors have been friends for hundreds of generations too."

"That's really cool." I said honestly, "I wish I had friends like that, but since I've moved around so much…" I shrugged.

"Yeah, it's nice. We're all…really close. You should come meet the other girls. I think you guys would really get along." Paul smiled. His eyes were gorgeous as it was, but the look in his eye made me melt.

"I…uh…w-w-would…wow. Did you know you have really pretty eyes? Cuz you do. They're just like…" I slapped a hand to my forehead. Wow great job Hils. Smooth one. Now he's going to think you're really creepy and he'll never want to talk to you again. I jumped to my feet and walked over to the oven.

"Mine are no match for yours." He laughed. That was it…my heart couldn't take much of my nerves anymore. It was pounding so quickly it felt like it had stopped, and I stopped breathing altogether. Before I knew it, I felt my knees giving out and my vision blurred, "Whoa…" Paul caught me before I hit the floor, picked me up, and sat me on the kitchen counter. I took a deep breath and held my head in my hands, trying to let my mind stop spinning. "Hilary? Are you okay?" Paul asked, leaning in to try and look at me. He pulled my hands away from my face.

"I'm so sorry." I whimpered, covering my face again in embarrassment.

"Why are you sorry?" He laughed quietly.

"Wow…I…I must've gotten overheated. I probably shouldn't be a chef. You know what they say, 'If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen.'" I laughed, which sounded extremely forced since my entire body was shaking. I jumped off the counter and my knees buckled.

"I don't think it was being in the kitchen." Paul laughed, catching me and setting me on the counter again.

"Ugh…don't laugh…please…I just…I get really nervous around boys and…you happen to be…really…REALLY…good looking and…agh! I'm so embarrassed." I whined, a few tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes.

"Seriously Hilary…don't be embarrassed…it's totally fine…trust me." He laughed lightly trying to look me in the eyes.

"Thanks…"I said, letting out a little sigh. Just then the oven timer went off and I tried to jump down to get the potpies out, but Paul stopped me.

"Stay. I'll get it." Paul said turning to the oven. He and opened it, reaching a hand in.

"Wait you might want a…" but it was too late. Paul pulled the potpie out without an oven mitt and set it on the stovetop. My brain exploded with confusion, but he didn't seem to be bothered by the hot pans.

"I'll go let the guys know." Paul smiled, walking out of the room. I stood, my jaw dropped. Maybe the potpies weren't actually hot. Maybe the oven wasn't working. But wouldn't Paul have said something? I disclosed that theory after touching the side of the pan and burning my fingertips. I tossed the thought aside and grabbed some paper plates out of the bag of picnic stuff that my dad and I had packed for road trips.

After serving the food onto plates, the boys came and stood in line, looking ravenous. They seriously ate like starving dogs. Sam hadn't been lying. I almost grabbed my video camera so I could send it in to Ripley's Believe it or not, but I was too enthralled in watching. I tried to watch them eat without laughing, but failed and turned away to go make another pitcher of lemonade, which they drank before they had even started eating. After they finished eating, it was time for them to get going.

"Thank you for having us." Sam said as we stood out on the front porch, "Call us if you ever need help."

"Thanks for lunch. It was amazing!" one of the boys named Seth yelled as he jumped into the back of the truck.

"No problem!" I yelled back, laughing.

"Bye." Sam said, heading to the truck. I waved at all of them and noticed Paul wasn't with them.

"Hey…" Paul laid a hand on my shoulder making me jump, "Oh sorry."

"No…it's okay." I smiled, my cheeks burning.

"Paul…come on man!" Quil yelled. Embry and Jacob both smacked him in the back of the head.

"I was just wondering. Would you like to come to a party tonight at 7? Bring your dad too. A lot of the old storytellers will be there so he can start his researching." Paul asked.

"Uh…"I was caught up in his eyes again, "Yeah…yes. I'd love too."

"Alright." He smiled, seeming pleased, "See you then."

"See you then." Somehow, my blush deepened.


	4. Chapter 4

As the truck pulled out of the driveway, I ran a hand through my hair and my heart sank. I probably looked like a train wreck. I'd been in the car for two days straight. I bolted into the house, grabbed my toiletry bag, and ran up to take a shower.

I stood and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I'd looked horrible in front of all of the boys so now I wanted to make a good impression on them. I did all of my makeup while I let my hair air dry and then I pulled out my straightener. When I was finished I looked at my reflection again. I sighed in relief. I actually looked pretty. I didn't normally get all dressed up, but I had a feeling that I'd be doing it more often while I lived here in La Push.

"Dad." I whispered, shaking my dad awake.

"Huh?" he moaned groggily. He opened his eyes and looked up at me, surprise spreading across his face, "Wow you look nice. What's the occasion?"

"Thanks." I smiled, "Well, we're going to a party. You need to get up."

"A party? Sweetie, teen parties aren't really my thing." Dad laughed, closing his eyes again.

"It's not a teen party Dad. The boys that helped me move our stuff into the house invited us. Paul told me that you'll get a chance to listen to some old stories."

"Really?" he sat up a little. That clearly caught his attention, "Alright I'm up."

When we pulled up the party was already in full swing. In the center of a big crowd of people was one of the biggest bon fires I'd ever seen. My eyes searched around and found Paul talking in a group of people. My heart did its little skip-race. Luckily he hadn't seen me yet so I hid behind my dad as we approached the fire.

"Hey! Hilary!" Sam's voice called from somewhere off to my left. I cringed and peaked over at Paul, who'd seen me and was now staring. I looked to the left and saw Sam making his way through the crowd.

"Hey Sam." I smiled politely as he approached us, "Sam, this is my dad. Dad, this is Sam…." I stopped, realizing that I didn't even know his last name.

"Ulley. Sam Ulley." Sam finished, offering a hand to my dad, who shook it a little enthusiastically.

"It's really nice to meet you." Dad smiled. That's my dad for you: a little socially awkward, but always super nice.

"Dad, Sam and his friends helped me carry all of our stuff in." I said distantly, sneaking another peak over at Paul. He stood there, pretending to listen to the girl who was talking to him, but still looking at me. She didn't seem to notice.

"Wow, that's so kind. I would normally have helped but I hadn't gotten any sleep for nearly 20 hours. I didn't plan our trip very well." Another bad quality of my dad: he talks incessantly. I guess it's kind of obvious that I get my shyness from him.

"Hilary! Come join us!" Paul called, waving over to me. I jumped a little and thought I'd faint again, but managed to keep my cool. I looked over to my dad to check it was okay for me to leave him, but he and Sam were already walking away, deep in conversation.

I walked slowly toward Paul and his friends, staring at the ground to make sure that I wouldn't trip, and to also save myself from awkwardly staring into his eyes. I looked up when I reached the group and realized the dirty look I was getting from the girl who had been talking to Paul.

"Guys this is Hilary Hinshaw. Her dad's that author that just moved into the old Locke house. Hilary, this is Chelsi, Whit, Brock, and Amber." He introduced the glaring girl last. By the look on her face, I knew Amber probably wouldn't be my friend anytime soon.

"Hey." The all said in unison. Amber crossed her arms and looked away.

"Come with me. There are some other people you need to meet." Paul said, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward…well I wasn't really paying attention to where he was dragging me. All I was paying attention to was his hand in mine. It was really hot. Almost like he'd had his hands in gloves over the fire for the whole night.

"Hilary, this is Emily, Sam's wife, Leah, Seth's sister, Nessy, Jacob's girl, and Claire, um…Quill's...friend." I looked at each one individually. Emily was beautiful, except for she had scars over the right side of her face, but I didn't want to stare. I learned that the hard way from my uncle who'd been injured in the war. I'd let her tell me on her own time. Leah was pretty. She had short hair and was tall, thin and muscular like her brother. Claire was younger than the other girls by a lot. She was only about 12, but she was cute. I wondered what Paul had meant by 'Quil's friend'. Then I looked at Nessy and my stomach dropped. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Her hair was set in perfect dark brown ringlets, the same color as her eyes, and her skin was a pale porcelain color. There was no way I could compare to these girls.

"It's nice to meet you." I said, offering free hand for them to shake. I noticed that each hand had varying temperatures. Nessy's was slightly colder, Leah's was hot like Paul's, and Clair and Emily's were in the middle.

"So where are you from?" Nessy asked, her voice was a beautiful ringing sound.

"Oklahoma." I answered, still nervous.

"Oh! I love Oklahoma! Jake and I do a lot of traveling. We've been there a few times." Nessy's smile was dazzling also. Jeez, how perfect can one girl be?

"Oh, cool." I smiled. Even though I was insanely jealous of how beautiful these girls were I was starting to feel more comfortable. They were friendlier than the gorgeous girls at my school.

"I'll…uh…let you girls talk." Paul said. To my dismay, he let go of my hand, which was a little sweaty and cold now. His hand had been seriously warm.

When Paul was completely out of earshot, they all introduced themselves, telling me about romantic dates some of them have been on, about who they have a crush on…basic girl talk. They asked me questions about school back in Oklahoma, my family, and past boyfriends, to which I answered I've never had a boyfriend because boys think I'm a total dweeb.

"You're not a dweeb." Some of them said at the same time.

"Okay, so Hilary. What do you think of the boys so far?" Claire giggled.

"Uh…what?" I laughed nervously.

"Do you think any of the boys are cute? Don't worry…we won't tell. It's just girl talk." Claire smiled.

"Claire…can't you tell she's nervous as it is? Don't freak her out." Emily laughed.

"Oh, she'll be okay." Nessy smiled. Leah just stood, looking bored.

"Um…well, Paul…I guess…is pretty…no, he's REALLY gorgeous." I said quietly. The girls all started giggling. I shot them a worried look.

"Don't worry about it. They do that all the time. He likes you by the way…Paul." Leah said, smiling for the first time.

"Really?" I asked, skeptically. I didn't believe it at all.

Leah looked like she was about to say something, but then one of the adults yelled out that the food was ready. The girls pulled me quickly up to the front of the line. The few people that we had cut didn't seem to care at all, which was strange to me.

It was almost sunset by the time we had finished eating. Leah had just finished telling a funny story and we were all laughing. "Can I take your plates?" I giggled, offering to take Claire's plate.

"I'll help." Nessy said. We took everyone's plates and headed toward the big dumpster, giggling incessantly.

"Hey Hilary." Paul said, approaching Nessy and I.

"Oh, hey Paul." I was a little breathless from giggling, which didn't help since my breath caught when I saw him.

"Would you like to uh…go on a walk with me?" he asked nervously.

"Uh…"I stammered, looking over at Nessy, but she just nudged me encouragingly, "Yeah…I'd like a walk."

(please review! give me some random ideas for the next part...i'm not sure where to go from here...should she find out his secret while they're walking? I'd love to hear your inputs :D)


End file.
